Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged-particle beam therapy apparatus and a method for controlling a charged-particle beam therapy apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a scanning-type charged-particle beam therapy apparatus has been known as a charged-particle beam therapy apparatus which irradiates an irradiated body with a charged-particle beam and performs treatment. This charged-particle beam therapy apparatus irradiates one layer set in the irradiated body with the charged-particle beam according to a predetermined scanning pattern, changes the energy of the charged-particle beam when the irradiation of the one layer with the charged-particle beam is completed, and irradiates the next layer with the charged-particle beam. This charged-particle beam therapy apparatus controls the radiation of the charged-particle beam according to the movement of the irradiated body caused by, for example, the breathing of the patient.